After the Quell: The untold stories of the 51st Hunger Games
by Flyere
Summary: It is President Locke's last games as president, and Head Gamemaker Lucian Heavensbee's last games as well. After the disastrous finale of the Quarter Quell, these games are the last chance for both our president and our head gamemaker... SYOT


Amelia Locke

5 AM. I would have thought that as president of Panem, I'd be able to sleep in late, whenever I wanted. Usually, I can. But not now. I look to the message on my desk.

Amelia Locke, President:

Hovercraft arrives 5 AM for ride to hunger games arena.

-Lucian Heavensbee, head gamemaker.

"Are you ready, President Locke?" I whip around to see my head gamemaker, Lucian Heavensbee. "What do you need?" I say angrily. "I am not done with.. things." I gesture to my makeup.

"The hovercraft is here" He said formally. Right, that dratted hovercraft. Well, at least its taking us to a place I actually want to see.

"This better be good" I say to him lightly, ignoring his held out arm. "Its not as if your life _depended on it _or anything." I can hear him gulp.

We get in to the hovercraft, my private hovercraft, might I add. "How long will this take Lucian" I say with a sigh. Last year the arena was a half hour away. The year before that, when they did the frozen tundra, it was four hours away.

"Just over an hour Ms. President" He replies.

"Alright Lucian, begin to educate me on your arena." It is what he always does on the ride to the games. The four hour ride was particularly annoying.

"Well, Ms. President, this year's arena will be considerably better than last years" He said enthusiastically. It had better be. Last year was, in concept, fantastic, but half the tributes died of poisoning rather than being killed, and our victor managed to put one over on us.

"I'd hope so" I say icily, wondering how in the name of Panem this man can have so much _energy _at 5 AM.

"The idea for the arena this year is based on the concept of the four major elements-Air, Water, Earth, and Fire." I nod. Sounds interesting.

"Go on"

"Well" he says, looking a bit flustered. "The arena will be divided in to four sections. An ocean with several islands dotted around in the water. However, to reach them tributes will have to avoid water mutts. The islands are designed to look like a tropical paradise. This will draw the tributes to the islands when in fact they are the second most dangerous part of the arena." I nod.

"Next is a long, huge field, with grass five feet tall. Running all across underneath are tunnels with hidden rooms in them."

I nod again. "Air, I'm presuming? Will there be muttations in the tunnels?"

"Not the tunnels themselves" Lucian says, "But in the grass field. If the tributes cant find a tunnel they are as good as dead. Of course, if they hide there the whole game, we can send in some mutts."

"Whats next" I ask, wanting to move on.

"The earth biome will be mountains, cliffs, crags, and valleys. Huge mountains, sheer drops, caves. Lots of places to hide-or to shove a tribute off the edge" he says with a grin.

"And the last one?" I ask, checking over my nails in a bored way.

"Fire" he said with a smile. "The most intricate biome. Pools of hot springs, lava, and shifting floors, all coming to a huge volcano in the center. Every ten days the volcano will erupt."

I nod with a smile. "That one sounds interesting" I say. Lucian has done well. "It sounds like you did alright" I say to him absentmindedly, and I hear his quiet sigh of relief. "This is your last year as Head Gamemaker. Lets hope we both have a... quiet retirement, yeah?"

With that I lean back in my chair and close my eyes. Let the games begin...

**SYOT form and tribute list are on my profile. Tributes are to be submitted by PM ONLY. Any reviewed tributes will be immediately discarded. You can not re-send the tribute to me through PM since everyone has seen it already. I like to keep the tributes secret :)**

**Every person can, for now, make two tributes. If you would like to reserve someone, PM me the gender/district. It will be reserved for 3 days, and after I will take the reservation away and anyone can make it, including you, but you cannot re-reserve it. For example, if you reserve district 2 and don't make a tribute for 3 days, you can't PM me again and ask to reserve it for another 3 days.**

**I don't expect all the spots to be filled for a while so take your time and make a unique tribute please. Sponsorship info will come later when I figure all the points out.**


End file.
